Fish Hooks: The Movie
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Fanmade script  School's out! But Oscar's summer is not so good so far. When Bea gets swept off her feet by a new boy, Nicholas. Oscar decides to think ahead about his dream college, Atlantic University. In which the fish friends explore the huge ocean.


Fish Hooks The Movie Part 1

-A Walt Disney Production-

-A Disney Channel Original Movie-

FISH HOOKS: THE MOVIE

June 1st

Milo: **swimming down the hall, panting and sweating like crazy **

**-Rushes into the classroom-**

Milo: I'm here, Mr. Baldwin!

Mr. Baldwin: Milo, you're late… on THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!

Milo: Sorry, **pants** It's a long story.

Mr. B: Well, I'm not one that likes long stories so.

Oscar: Oh, well he's really gonna want you to listen, so I'd do so.

Milo: **makes cute/sad face**

Mr. B: Okay, Milo. Just do it.

Milo: Okay, okay. So I wake up, probably around 7:59, and I wonder, "WHERE'S MY TOOTHBRUSH?" I looked everywhere, and ended up buying a new one.

Oscar: Um, what happened to my toothbrush this morning?

Milo: Oh, I used it to improvise. P.S. I wouldn't ever use it again.

Bea: Ew.

Mr. B: Just take your seat, Milo.

Milo: **sits down**

Oscar: Dude, you shouldn't be thinking about toothbrushes. You should probably think about college.

Bea: Actually that sounds perfect. I mean, if you can _get_ into a college.

Milo: Isn't it a little early to be thinking about college? That's like 2 years from now.

Oscar: It's not too early to prepare!

Bea: So college is supposed to be all fun and games? Look at all the stress that goes through college life. Tests, schedules, dorms, and the shower. **Shivers**

Milo: I thought college was for partying, which of course means I'll get in easy.

Oscar: No, college is about getting an education!

Milo: **stands for a second, laughs** OMG Bro, where do you learn this stuff? **Stops** Man, that's cute!

Bea: **face palms**

**-Bell rings-**

Mr. B: Now, I will see you this, **class trample him,** …ouch.

-At lunch-

Oscar: Okay, what do you guys think of my graduation speech?

"Life goes by very fast, so you must make the best of i-

Milo: **asleep, snores**

Oscar: **groans**

Bea: Don't worry, Oscar. I'm pretty sure everyone will hear your speech at graduation. They might fall asleep, but they will hear your speech after all.

Oscar: Well, I guess y-

Bea: **asleep, snores**

Oscar: **groans**

Nicholas: Hey, can I sit here?

Bea: **wakes up** H-hey Nicholas!

Oscar: **whispers to Milo** who's Nicholas again?

Milo: He's that new kid from Fish Canada. He planned coming here a while ago. But waited for the last week of school. Isn't he hot?

Oscar: Y-yeah. -Thinking: Not if my girl's drooling over him. –

Bea: Sure! I mean, okay, it's cool.

Nicholas: All right! …. Hey, who are these?

Milo: I'm Milo and this is my brother Oscar. We're friends with Bea!

Nicholas: Huh. It's a small world I guess.

Bea: No, Nick. We met quite a while ago, you know, out of the blue. Out of a huge crowd of people, us three came together. I forget when…

Oscar: January 18th, 2000.

Bea: Whoa, you remembered?

Oscar: Yeah, kinda.

Nicholas: Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I won't be technically "graduating" since I just got here a few days ago. Though, I'll take up a few classes over the summer to stay with you next year.

Bea: **giggles** Yeah, with us…

Oscar: **groans, stabs mashed potatoes with fork**

Milo: Ooh! We're making mashed potato farms? I'M PLOWING! **Plows potato field**

Oscar: I rephrase "_if _he graduates"

Nicholas: So, are you calling your brother stupid?

Oscar: No, like, uh… he has the attention span of a housefly! We just fool around that's all!

Nicholas: I've never really seen such friendly behavior in my life!

Bea: Well, welcome to Freshwater High!

**At the graduation ceremony**

Milo: OMG, I'm so nervous! I just hope I graduate!

Bea: Uh, Milo. You do know you're not getting something like a diploma. This is just the end of the year graduation.

Oscar: Yeah, you've already passed onto next year. You're just getting a trophy or something.

Milo: Still, if I pass, I'll be so proud!

Nicholas: Hey, dudes!

Bea: H-hey, Nicholas! **Giggles**

Oscar: Oh, no. Nick!

Nicholas: I just wanted to sit with my friends and see them graduate.

Milo: You're…you're including me right?

Nicholas: Sure, bro.

Milo: **giggles nervously** …Oh, you!

Bea: Well, I'm pretty sure I'm graduating and you get to see me.

Oscar: **groans**

Nicholas: Oh, Oscar. You think I'm stealing your girl? **Laughs**

Oscar: **nervously laughs** Y-yeah…like I LOVE her! **Laughs again**

Bea: …okay then….

Principal Stickler: **speaking into microphone** Welcome students. I, Principal Stickler, am proud to present our graduation.

Stupid Kid: **only one cheering** Woo! Yeah! FRESHWATER HIGH RULES! WOOO!

PS: …'Kay. I'm going to present the awards to Mr. Baldwin's class. Mr. Baldwin, if you please?

Mr. B: Sure, I'll present the stupid awards…. **Bored**

PS: Okay, the first award goes out to a very intelligent student at heart. He's very enthusiastic about learning.

Oscar: **crosses fingers whispering** C'mon…c'mon….

PS: A friend to all, and most likely yours.

Oscar: **whispering** that's me!

PS: Please, give a round of applause for…

Oscar: …

PS: Nicholas Zumudyski!

Nicholas: YEAH! Yeah! Woo!

Oscar: Wha?

Nicholas: **runs up on stage, takes award** Thank you! Thank you all! I'm so proud I got this!

Mr. B: You should be! You're certainly my favorite student!

Oscar: **pouts**

Milo: Wow…. *shouts* Good job, Nick! Woo!

Bea: Go, Nick!

Oscar: **groans**

PS: Now, I give the next award to the, not so great as Nick, Oscar Fishtooth!

Oscar: **slums up**

Milo: …Yeah, go up there, Oscar.

Bea: Yeah, good job.

Oscar: **groans**

PS: Congratulations, Oscar.

Oscar: I'd like to give my speech.

"Life goes by very fast, so you must make the best of i-"

PS: Yeah, yeah. That's enough.

Oscar: Oh, come on! I've been writing this speech since I was 5!

PS: Next up is Beatrice Goldfishburg.

Bea: Yay! Woo!

Nicholas: You go, Bea!

Milo: You're awesome, Bea! **Oscar glares at him** …so do you, Oscar.

Oscar: You know, really, I don't care.

Bea: Thank you, students of Freshwater. Now, I wrote a speech. A speech I wrote last night. "Many memorable things don't last forever, counting school…"

**3 Hours Later**

Bea: "In which, we must protect our memories sacredly. When you do, these amazing times we've had last forever…" Thank you!

**Whole auditorium cheers**

Oscar: Wait, I didn't get to read my speech, and it was ATLEAST an hour and a half shorter.

PS: Good job, Bea. Nice times this year.

Bea: Thank you, Principal Stickler!

Nicholas: **when Bea gets back to her seat** Congratz, Bea! **Hugs Bea**

Bea: **gleefully hugs back**

Oscar: **sighs**

PS: Next up, we have… **reads paper** …Wait, this can't be right!

Audience: ?

Mr. B: What's wrong?

PS: This HAS to be a typo!

Mr. B: Hard to say, but, it's not.

PS: Well then, next up is…. Milo Fishtooth!

Audience: **cheers**

Milo: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This was so unexpected!

Bea: Go…go up there, Milo!

Milo: **laughs running up to podium**

Mr. B: Well, Milo. You can't tell how proud I am to present you with this passing award.

Milo: Actually, I can.

Mr. B: Congratulations, Milo. Congratulations.

Milo: **jumps up in the air** Woohoo!

Nicholas and Bea: **clapping and cheering** Go, Milo!

Oscar: **claps angrily**

Nicholas: **leans in surprisingly and kisses Bea**

Bea: **kisses back**

Oscar: **gasps**

Milo: Aww! They're so perfect for each other!

Oscar: **growls**

Milo: What a happy day for a happy summer!

Oscar: **whimpers**

Bea: So, do you guys want to come to the Hokey Poke tonight with Nicholas and I to celebrate summer?

Oscar: Uh, maybe not. I'm… a little busy tonight.

Milo: Oh, well, okay, bro. I'll bring you back a Flake Shake.

Oscar: Sure, thing…


End file.
